


Merry Christmas! ٩( ◕ヮ◕)۶ ♡

by gourmetkiwi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Art, M/M, tkgsecretsanta2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gourmetkiwi/pseuds/gourmetkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift for Majo! ( ^‿^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas! ٩( ◕ヮ◕)۶ ♡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanaev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaev/gifts).



**Merry Christmas to you, Majo!**


End file.
